percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Protogenoi Chronicles
This story is about the offspring of the protogenoi. The story follows protogenoi demigods as they lead the Protegenoi and their offspring against the olympians and eventuall Chaos himself. Book 1: Son of Shadows Main Characters *Joseph Trenton: The thirteen year old narrator and main character. He is the son of erebus the god of shadows and darkness. His first appearance is in "Son of Shadows" He wields a celestial silver Ax. His powers inlclude, umbrakinesis, shdow traveling, and being able to see other places and people through shadows. He along with three other thirteen year olds are chosen on a quest to retrieve a "weapon" that can overthrow the Olympians. *Carlos Garza: A thirteen year old son of Ourea. He is Joseph first friend when arriving at "Protogenoi offsping College". He is given two celestial bronze gautlets that allow him to lift much higher than his capacity. His powers include manipulating stones and boulders, able to find his way inside mountain caves, and is exetremely strong in both legs and arms. He is one of the four chosen to go on a quest and retrieve a "weapon" that could overthrow olympus. *Lauren Kingley: Thirteen year old daughter of Phusis god of nature and creation. She is one of the first to welcome Joseph to Protegenoi Offspring College. She uses a long celestial silver spear that she is able to repair with her power over nature. She is one of the four chose to retrieve the "weapon" *Aubrey Katmin: 13 year old daughter of phanes the god of appearance. She is one of the first to welcome Joseph to PO college. Her weapons include a 3 foot celestial silver sword. Her abilities include being able to change her appearance, talk to birds and has wings. She is one of the four chosen to go on the quest. *Seth Macintosh Minor Characters *Michael Alder: Son of Chronos, Leader of his dorm *Sydney Ray: Daughter of Hemera *Leon Cumber: Son of Erebus, Leader of his dorm *Andrew Paige: Son of Nyx, Leader of his dorm *Annarais: Monopod smith that works for Thalassa Summary Five Protogenoi demigods have been given a quest to find a poweful "weapon" that can overthrow the olympians. Chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 12 Protogenoi Offspring college The PO college is my equialent of camp half blood led by the Ocean god Thalassa. It is located in the Mediterean sea PO college is much more advanced. They use modern technology and more affective weapons. Also It is more like a school than a camp. It teaches courses for whatever the demigod wants to learn for his future profession. Claiming is much different too. On the year the demigod turns thirteen he is guided to an ocean or sea or river by his parent and is transported to the underwater college. On his/her way or upon arrival they are claimed. The college is located in the Mediterean by a underwater mountain. this mountain is where they mine celestial silver, a mineral that can harm immortals and mortals. The mineral does not turn the monster to dust though, you have to mortally injure it as you would with a normal weapon. 20110322011617_pie_13DZBX46Q92RLHU80GSW5NEVTPKMFO7IAYCJ.jpg|Joseph Trenton 20110322202715_Dragoonflare_RJIVL6KYF924Q0SHZBOE5DP1WAC8NXGM73UT.jpg|Carlos Garza 20110322204606_Dragoonflare_RV8QEWPLTUFNMOYA670B34CDJ5SIZHX21GK9.jpg|Aubrey Katmin 20110328051244_DragoonFlareJR_I30FCXOP6WZ7QDAMBS2HRVULK4851TJG9YEN.jpg|Lauren Kingley 20110322205710_Dragoonflare_V741J0ZLNFE85CMUP9DYGR62HSXKIBQ3WTAO.jpg|Michael Alder 20110322203757_Dragoonflare_1PVWJKY08G7N6MD4TQXZC3HLR2FOAB9IS5EU.jpg|Sydney Ray 20110328050206_DragoonFlare_IRAM1P2S3Y6NGX4EHKU0TOWBFQC7J5D8ZLV9.jpg|Seth Macintosh 20110328050626_DragoonFlareJR_QT7U2DO9NB5LHKE6I4RMSP8F3GWYV1JAC0XZ.jpg|Natalie Delmen